Lady MS2 Hot Wheels to Go!
by meanbow
Summary: Lady M helps to protect a futuristic prototype car from industrial thieves, and ends up making a cybernetic friend, whilst also trying to maintain her college studies!


**Lady M(season 2) Hot Wheels to go**

by** Meanbow**

Season 2 continues! Lady M helps to protect a futuristic prototype car from industrial thieves, and ends up making a cybernetic friend, whilst also trying to maintain her college studies! Will her crime-fighting career spin out of control, or will her college days crash and burn? As always, I don't own any of the family guy characters, Fox and Seth Macfarlane do...

Part 1

**Autotech Labs...**

"...And this, ladies and Gentlemen, is what you are here to see. Introducing you to the car of the future, the Regal 5000" the chairman of the company behind the car announced, as a sheet was pulled back, revealing a menacing looking Motor Vehicle.

"Wow...Look at that, Meg..." Neil went quietly to her, and admiring the mean lines of the car

"Yeah...great..." Meg replied sarcastically "yet another gas guzzling wet dream for men..." she added, as Neil was walking over to the car and looking it over. She rolled her eyes and added "My point exactly..."

Neil was all over the car. It was a fastback design, 2 doors, 18'' wheels on the front and 20'' on the rear, side exiting exhausts, Alternative Fuel-cell powered Turbine assisted V8 Engine, and an interior that put most computer shops to shame, with an on-board computer system that controlled everything, and fully interactive Artificial Intelligence systems, as well as a console instead of a dashboard for displaying the cars functions and essential information. Meg came up behind him with her glass of sparkling juice and shook her head

"It's a damn car, Neil..." she went slightly angrily, as she could see he was more interested in that than her that day, and she had worn a new little black dress to impress on purpose

"It's not just a car, Meg...it's the future" Neil replied

"It's a publicity stunt, for crying out loud!" Meg snapped at him, then stamped her foot and stormed off towards the buffet table, slammed her glass down, then grabbed a handful of salted peanuts and went back over towards him.

"I swear I'll eat these, Neil...you know I'm allergic..." she threatened him. Neil just turned around to look at her, blinked, and went "What?"

"OHHH!" she went, and then threw the peanuts at him instead "I'll be waiting in the Jeep" she went, and then left the building

a few minutes later, a sorry looking Neil emerged from the presentation building, and came over to the Jeep. He walked around to the passenger side and looked apologetically at Meg

"I'm sorry, Love..." he went quietly, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes behind his glasses. Meg sat there cross-armed and staring straight ahead of herself

"Take me home, Neil...I got an assignment to finish..." she went, not looking at him...

The two teens were heading back towards Quahog along the free-way in the Jeep. Neil kept glancing over at Meg, who was sat there silent. He tried to strike up a conversation with an apology.

"Meg, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you would react like this, Hun...you can blame me for saying yes to my boss to attending this launch instead of him..." he went

"I do blame you..." she replied "and you insisted you go along to this launch instead of your boss, as you said it would be useful to your engineering studies course..." she went in a monotone voice

"But it will be...I can write a report based on what I saw there and get extra credit" Neil replied, looking over at Meg, then turning his attention back to the road

"But what about MY report, huh?" Meg asked "I haven't finished my review of The Tempest yet...and now I have to pull an overnighter to finish...it has to be in tomorrow"

"Maybe I can help you...?"He went, trying to get back on Meg's good side

"You want to help? Sleep at your OWN house tonight!" Meg replied, as the Jeep stopped outside the waterfront apartment. She opened the half-door, slammed it shut and went "Goodnight, Neil" then turned and walked up the stairs, opened the security door...then slammed it shut behind her.

Neil looked dumbfounded

"Goodnight, Meg..." he went solemnly, then put the Jeep back into drive and headed for his Mother's house. In the apartment, Meg had stormed upstairs to the bedroom, kicked off her black heels into the corner of the room, and dropped the dress off her onto the floor. She then fell onto the bed in her underwear, and started crying...

10 minutes later, Meg had forced herself to stop crying, got changed into her yellow Pyjama's and dressing gown, put on a pair of booties to keep her feet warm, and was sat down on the sofa in the living room with her laptop, trying to finish off the report whilst listening to some local radio station

Part 2

**LATE!**

Meg woke up with a start; the irritating beeping noise was getting more frequent. She opened and rubbed her tired eyes and squinted at the laptop in front of her. The battery warning meter was flashing at 6%. She then caught a glimpse of the computers clock...it said 7.32am

"Ohmygod!" Meg went, as she lifted the laptop off her lap and hurriedly rushed to plug it in. she had managed to complete the report, but had fallen asleep with the laptop still on and it across her lap. She then slammed a pen-drive into the USB port and copied the report onto it, before rushing off to the bathroom to get washed quickly. A few minutes later, She dashed out of the bathroom in a large towel and hurried up to the bedroom, grabbed the first pieces of clothing and underwear she could find, and kicked the door shut...

She emerged from the bedroom wearing her pink T-shirt top with the white stripes across it, dark wash jeans, and a pair of socks and ankle boots in her right hand. She hurried down to the sofa, sat down and pulled on her socks, then put the boots on. She went over to the laptop, and saw that it had finished downloading the report onto the pen-drive, so she grabbed it and stuck it in her backpack. She then grabbed a jumper which said 'I'm R I C enrolled' on the front, pulled it on and grabbed her bike jacket as well, before heading down to the secret Lair and the M cycle...

10 minutes later, Meg was stuck in a traffic jam on the free-way. She flipped her helmet's front up and cocked her head left and right, trying to see what the hold-up was. Meg rode the bike slowly through the traffic jam, other motorists were beeping their horns with irritation as she went slowly past them, or just in general as they would also be late for work, or for dropping the kids off to school, or whatever their day involved. Finally Meg got to the head of the cue, and saw a farm truck had spewed its load of hay bales across the free-way, and the police and fire brigade were trying to clear it as quickly as they could. They then pulled a few bales aside, and Meg could see a clear road in front of her, so she revved the bike up and aimed for the gap...shooting through, and then pressed the M button on her bike. The bike began its transformation, and Meg also changed into Lady M...she then deployed the thrusters and took off down the road at a crazy speed.

Lady M went shooting in to the grounds of the college, past the security guard so fast he felt as if a tornado had just flown through. She hit the M button, and the bike once again transformed along with her. She stopped the bike in the designated parking spots for motorcycles, stood it up, and got off and ran for her lesson.

"Creative writing can be considered to be any writing of original composition...in this sense...AHH, Ms Griffin...so good of you to join us this morning..." Miss Wellington went and commented mid-sentence. Meg turned a shade of scarlet whilst a few chuckles were heard from the other students

"Sorry Miss...Hay wagon spilled it's load on the free-way" she replied, and sat down quickly towards the back, just as Miss Wellington continued on with the lesson.

After the lesson, Meg headed for the college gym. She had seen a poster around the college that said they were holding try-outs for the college's many teams...and she thought she would go along and see what was on offer. At the gym, there were try-outs for Martial Arts, Wrestling, Boxing, Weightlifting and other activities. Meg smiled at the Martial Arts, and went into the Ladies locker room to change...

"Welcome to try-outs for Martial Arts...I am your instructor, Coach Matthews...some of you may have had experience before, and others may not...I am here to decide which group you fall into..." Coach Matthews went, then noticed Meg wearing a Gi and a Black Belt "You...where did you get that from?" he asked, looking at her

"From my Master, Sir" she replied

"Really?" he went snidely "and just who is your _Master_?" he asked

"You wouldn't know her, sir" Meg replied

"In that case, you need to prove to me you are worthy to wear that belt..." he went, tightening his black belt then pointing at a spot in the middle of the mats "here...now"

Meg stepped forwards and went over to the Coach. He looked at her and went "I'll go easy on you, seeing as you are a girl..." then stepped back to the starting mark and bowed to Meg

Meg bowed in return, but answered "Don't bother...because I won't..."

The two of them took up first position, and then looked at each other. The coach made the first move, and Meg blocked it with ease, then came back and countered another move, which the coach also blocked. the two of them traded blows, each one trying to find a chink in the other's armour, then Meg noticed it, and went low, sweeping the coach's feet from under him, tripping him onto his back. The coach then jumped back up, but for a split second was completely open, and Meg hit him with an open palm to his chest...sending him flying backwards and to the mat for a second time. Coach Matthews then got back up again, and went low himself, but Meg jumped up over his sweeper and hit him with a kick to the forehead...this time knocking him down hard. The coach then struggled back to his feet; shook off the cobwebs and tried again with a forward palm hit, but Meg caught his outstretched arm in an arm-lock, flipped him over and down to the mat once again. She then let go of him, backed up a bit, then bowed.

Coach Matthews struggled to his feet, then looked at her "I take it back...you do deserve that belt, I think I've just found the Captain of the Martial Arts squad...err..."

"Meg, sir...Meg Griffin" she went

"Welcome to the Squad, Captain..." he went, then shook her hand "Now...who else thinks they can get on this team...?"

Part 3

**Regal 5000**

Later that afternoon, back at Autotech Labs...the Regal 5000 was being loaded onto a transporter to be taken back to it's home at the main facility to continue it's testing, when a pair of industrial thieves jumped the guard and the driver of the truck, throwing them to the ground and climbing into the cab of the truck and making their escape with the experimental car loaded into the back.

"That was easy" went the first thief

"Too easy...I just hope our contact is going to meet us at the arranged meeting point" went the second

in the back of the truck, the Regal 5000's on-board computer powered up through all the bumping. It ran a system diagnostic and everything checked out. It then tried to determine why the transporter was going at a higher rate of speed than assigned, because its chassis was being thrown around everywhere. The computer, codenamed N.I.C.K.I (Neural Interfaced Computer with Kinetic Intelligence) linked up with the control panel in the front of the transporter, and a small video camera came on, showing the two robbers

"You are not my assigned pilots" the computer went in it's simulated female voice

"Who said that?" went the second thief

The first thief looked at the control panel and saw a small red light on "It's the car!"

N.I.C.K.I calculated that it was being stolen, and that it should take appropriate action to rectify the situation. It began its engine start-up sequence...fuel injectors...on, igniters...on, turbine...on, ignition...on. The Hydro-cell engine came into quiet life, and N.I.C.K.I moved the gear selector into Reverse, and the accelerator pedal suddenly got pulled back into the carpet, with a row of coloured lights running up the middle of the pedal lighting up and going all the way to red. The rear wheels spun rapidly, and the car moved backwards, smashing its way out of the back of the transporter and landing hard on the road surface. The thief that was driving suddenly slammed the air brakes on hard, making the transporter lock-up and slide to a stop, whilst the Regal 5000 was accelerating away from them in reverse, with no driver, but the computer controlling it.

The two thieves jumped out of the cab and pulled some guns out, and started shooting at the escaping car, but they were too far out of range to hit it. The car suddenly does a 180 degree turn and drops itself into Drive, then accelerates away again with another wheel-spin and a cloud of tire smoke...

"So...you going to tell the boss the car got away...?" the second thief asked

N.I.C.K.I was calculating it's best possible route back to it's base, but due to some damage it sustained during the hard landing on the road surface, it could not ascertain it's exact location...so it resorted to doing what every other motorist does, reading road signs for directions. It approached the Mt Pleasant Ave entrance and exit for Rhode Island College, when a motorcycle came out from the exit, and transformed just in front of it...revealing purple stripes, a stylised M on the plate, and the riders clothes changed into a jacket and costume. The bike then produced thrusters from the rear, they ignited and the bike took off at great speed. N.I.C.K.I scanned the M plate, and also ran a comparison on the brief display of the original tags, M364N6. The M plate came up as being the M cycle's tag, and the M364N6 tag registered the bike to one Megan Griffin, living at apartment B, the old Warehouse, Waterfront District, Quahog. The computer calculated that it's best means of defence would be to stay with the M cycle and it's rider, Lady M, as it accessed information on all of Lady M's activity, and calculated that she would be able to protect it. N.I.C.K.I utilised it's turbine assisted V8 and kept up with the M cycle...following it all the way back to Quahog

Lady M swung her M cycle into the passageway that led to the secret entrance/exit. The billboard dropped down, revealing the ramp and she rode up into it. The Regal 5000 stopped at the end of the passageway, as it was too tight a turn to make it round and down at speed, so it moved around to the front doors of the apartment, and waited for signs of movement. Meg stepped through the fireplace and back into her apartment. She dropped her backpack down on the floor, and sat down on her sofa. She then kicked off her ankle boots and let her head flop back against the top of the sofa's cushion and breathed a heavy sigh

"What a day..." she went to no-one but herself.

Suddenly, the house phone rang, and Meg turned to look at it. She then forced herself up and went over and answered the phone

"Look Neil...I still haven't forgiven you for last night, so if this is an attempt at an apology..." she started as she answered it, then was answered by a female sounding voice on the other end

"_Who is...Neil?" _the computer's voice asked

Part 4

**Neil's insensitive**

Meg was taken aback "Who is this?" she asked

"_My__ name is N.I.C.K.I__, and I am looking for your help__,__Lady M" _it replied

Meg's blood ran cold...who was this Nicki, and how did she know she was Lady M?

"_please forgive my unusual approach__,Lady M...but I am in need of your assistance. I was stolen earlier on today and my guidance system is damaged, so I cannot locate my home base. I __saw you __transform leaving Rhode Island College earlier on and followed you back here, looking for your help. __You__ are a hero, so you help people in trouble...please will you help me?" _it asked

Meg went "where are you?"

"_I am the vehicle parked outside your __apartment in the front" _the voice replied

"Don't you mean you are in the car parked out front?" Meg asked

"_Negative...I AM the car parked out front"_ it replied. Meg walked with the phone to the windows overlooking the front of the building and looked outside, and saw the car that herself and Neil had been to see being unveiled last night.

"Oh...My...God..." Meg stuttered, and then dropped the cordless phone onto the floor.

"_Please do not let my looks offend you. I can alter my appearance to please you in any w__ay" _it replied loud enough for Meg to hear. Meg picked the handset back up and went "I'll be right down...DON'T go anywhere..." she went, and then hung the phone up. Meg gulped, then went and left her apartment, but went and knocked on the door of Chase's apartment

"Just a minute..." Chase called, then the door was opened and chase was stood there in a two piece ladies suit, as she hadn't long gotten home from School

"Meg...what's wrong?" she asked, looking at her face. Meg took off her M-orpher and passed it to Chase

"Put this on and pretend to be Lady M, please" she went "Someone thinks they know my secret"

Chase took the M-orpher, put it on and pressed the morph button. Her suit changed into Lady M's Costume and Mask

"Lead on, Meg..." the fake Lady M went, then followed Meg down towards the front door and the car parked outside

Meg stopped by the car, and looked at it. The car was a chocolate brown, with a black bonnet and long grey intake vents, with side exiting exhausts and the large wheels front and rear, with the oversized brakes and callipers on show behind them. The glass was black and could not be seen through. Suddenly, the glass became clear and the doors opened. Lady M walked around to the other side and got in, with Meg getting in the drivers side

"Welcome Lady M" the voice went as both women got in, but the computer's interior camera scanned left and right, looking at both Meg and at the other woman who was pretending to be Lady M

"Error...does not match known profile" N.I.C.K.I went

"That's because I didn't know who was in here...I can't believe I'm talking to a computer" Meg went

"Unknown occupant in second seat...identify" the voice of the computer went

"I can't tell you who I am hun...or both myself and Meg's secret will be gone...for the time being...call me Mischievous" she replied, then pressed another button and made the costume disappear, but the Mask remained

"Now then...who are you, and what can I do to help you?" Meg asked

"My name is Neural Interfaced Computer with Kinetic Intelligence...or N.I.C.K.I for short. I am the voice and main control system for the Regal 5000 motor vehicle. I am designed as a 2nd generation prototype for the car of the future; I am intelligent, strong, and fast. I utilise the very latest in cutting edge technology and my engine is the very latest design in fuel efficiency and phenomenal power output" it replied, then added "I need someone who knows how to repair computer systems, as my homing device is damaged beyond repair and I cannot track back to my base"

Meg looked at the console, and asked "Can you get back around to the alleyway behind this building?"

"Affirmative" it replied

"Let's go" she went, as the car doors closed and the console lit up, and displayed a digital rev counter, speedometer, mile-meter, oil gauge, water gauge, turbine speed gauge, boost gauge and a rear view of the road behind. Outside the car, the bodywork shimmered and changed colour to purple over black, and the license tag changed from AK 337 to one that displayed the words LADY M 1

Meg looked at the car's console harshly "conspicuous much?" as the car selected drive and moved off towards the rear of the building. Once there, Meg went "drive down the alleyway and send a signal out on a frequency of 11 megahertz to activate the ramp"

The secret ramp lowered, and the car drove itself into the passageway. It emerged inside the Lair of Mischievous and Lady M. once inside, the car stopped and the doors opened, and the cars occupants got out.

Meg went over to the old costume of hers on the mannequin and removed its Mask, took off her glasses and put the Mask on instead. Mischievous got out, walked over to her mannequin and done the same thing, removing the Mask and placing it on her face with her back turned to the car, before she pressed the button again on the M-orpher and took it off.

"Right, let's call someone...see what he can do" Lady M went as she put her M-orpher back on her wrist, and then pressed the communications button...

In the garage of Quahog Garage Services, Neil was working on putting the new copper-core radiator into the repaired front end of his Buick, when his watch started beeping. He looked at the large flashing M on it for a few seconds, before pressing a button to reject the call. At Lady M's end, a voice recording came on "I'm busy and can't answer my watch right now...leave a message and I'll get back to you" Neil's voice went

Lady M growled "Listen here, you insensitive...jerk! You get your ass over here as soon as you can, or so help me...we are through!" she went, and then pushed the button to end the call

Part 5

**Fully operational!**

An hour later, Neil pulled up in the Jeep outside the converted warehouse. He got out, pulled his key to the front security door out, and opened it, and then went inside. He stopped outside Meg's front door, and then opened it. He looked around the apartment, but couldn't see Meg anywhere. Fearing the worst, he pressed his morph button on his prototype watch, and said "I am the terror that walks the night!" a puff of purple smoke emanated from the watch, and then Dark Walker is stood where Neil once was "I am the Dark Walker!"

"You're a god-dam pain in the butt, is what you are..." a voice replied. Dark Walker looked around, and saw Meg emerge from the secret entrance to the Lair wearing her clothes, but Lady M's Mask

"Me...Err, Lady M?" he went, looking at her, and then went "Who are you right now?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart..." she snidely replied

"I am...what a stupid remark" he replied

"I could hit you right now...if I didn't need you..." M remarked "follow me"

M turned around and went back down the secret entrance, followed by Dark Walker. The doorway closed behind them and they entered the Lair. Dark Walker had a look of shock on his face

"It's...It's...The Regal 5000! What's it doing here?" he asked, then ran over to the car and ran his hand over the paintwork "and what have you done to the car's colours?"

suddenly, the paintwork shimmered, and changed colour again to bright yellow, with Black stripes running up the centre of the bonnet, and a computerised voice replied "I can mimic any colour scheme that is available, thanks to my anamorphic shell"

Dark Walker jumped back a step "Who said that?"

M went over to Dark Walker, and said "Dark Walker...Meet the voice of the Regal 5000...Nicki"

He went back over to the car again, and opened the door "Wow...what a set-up!" he exclaimed "full interface, voice recognition software, facial mapping, and virtual controls...unbelievable! This thing is more advanced than I thought"

A virtual face of a young woman appeared on the central console "Thank you...it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are as good an engineer as Lady M says you are" it went

"She said that..?" Dark Walker asked "in that case...I'd better not let her down..."

Close to Midnight, Neil was finishing off the repairs to the on-board computer systems. He done the last bit of soldering, smiled, then closed the control panel

"There...all done" he went, as he leant back in the seat

Meg came over towards him and the car "let's hope so"

Chase came down from her apartment, carrying a tray with 3 mugs of tea on it "So...who's thirsty?" she went as she walked over to the car and watched as Meg and Neil took a mug each

The computer system came back online, ran through its boot sequence, and then the face of Nicki appeared in the central console

"System diagnostic reports all systems fully operational. GPS locator online. I can now return to my base unaided" Nicki went

Neil looked at the holographic face "Not before I wipe your memory...you know who we are, and that's a risk we cannot take lightly. I'm sorry Nicki"

"I understand. I will purge my memory files of the last 12 hours and sweep my banks to make sure no traceable information is left behind. I cannot thank you enough, Neil. Nor you, Meg and Rachael"

"Who's Rachael?" Meg asked. Chase blushed

"I am, Meg...Rachael's my real first name" Chase went "I was given the nickname of 'Chase' from my boyfriend when I worked for the Detroit Star...because I would chase a story relentlessly, and it stuck. I've used it ever since"

"But how did the car know that?" Neil asked. Nicki suddenly displayed a front page story from the Detroit Star dated 1994 'Mischievous foils armoured car robbery' with the words underneath saying reported by Rachael 'Chase' De Mener.

"I have unlimited access to the internet and every piece of available information. You just need to know where to look...in this case, the archive sections of the Detroit E-Star" Nicki replied

"I think we'd better take you back to your creators then" Meg went, then put the empty mug down on the floor "but not like this..."

The two teens get out of the car, and stand alongside Chase. They all bring their right hands over to their Morphers and hit the button...

"I am Lady M!" Meg goes

"I am the terror that walks the night..." Neil starts

"Mischievous!" Chase goes, hitting the button

"I am the Dark Walker!"

Mischievous walks over to the Harlequin "You take the wheels...I'll take my own"

Lady M nods, then gets in the drivers side of the car "let's go!"

Dark Walker nods, then climbs in the passenger side. The car once again shimmers and the anamorphic shell changed colour back to black and purple, with the plate reading LADY M 1. The Harlequin starts up, then shoots out of the Lair down the tunnel, and out the secret doorway, followed closely by the car under auto-pilot

"You don't know how unnerving this is..." Lady M went "sitting in the drivers seat of a car, but the car is driving"

"I think it's amazing..." Dark Walker replied

"I can give you manual control if you wish, Lady M" Nicki went, then deployed a gear-stick from it's central console, already in drive, and the steering wheel and pedals pushed itself out towards her

"Err...no thanks Nicki...I don't know where your base is" she replied, then folded her arms but bit her bottom lip

"As you wish" Nicki replies, then displays a Virtual Image of the road on the front windscreen, yet the image looks as clear as day.

"How are you doing that?" Lady M asked, curiously

"Full Spectral Imaging cameras and Headlights" Nicki replied in her nondescript tone. Lady M then noticed the speedometer displaying 160MPH

"NO WAY!" Lady M went "160! Doesn't feel like it"

"That'll be the Inertial Dampeners, M" Dark walker replied, as he was flicking through the handbook he found in the glove-box

A few minutes later...the Regal 5000 slowed down and stopped outside a large industrial complex, surrounded by a high, electrified fence. A guard emerges from a small office by the driver's side and walks over to the window. The window goes clear and Lady M and Dark Walker can be seen inside the car. Lady M goes "hi...we're returning something you lost..."

The guard walks back over to the guardhouse and presses a button. The front gate slides aside and the Regal 5000 drives slowly inside, but the gate closed before Mischievous had a chance to ride in on the Harlequin. The guard looks at her and scowls "No trespassers" he goes, folding his arms. Mischievous backs the bike up, and pulls in to the side, then goes on her communicator

"Mischievous here...big, bad and ugly wont let me in to play...I'll wait out here for you"

"Roger that, Mischievous...M out"

Part 6

**Double cross!**

The Regal 5000 pulls up inside a building which opened up a roller shutter door for it. It was well lit, with computer banks, tools, engine diagnostic equipment, and other unidentified tools and machines there. The car stops, and Lady M and Dark Walker step out slowly, closing the doors behind them. A large man comes through a doorway at the back of the building, with 3 other men following him.

"Thank you for returning our investment...I'm Mr Darlington...the Chairman of Autotech Labs" he went, holding his hand out towards them "These are my associates...Mr Black, Mr Potter, and Mr Eric"

"Lady M..." she went, crossing her arms then pointed over "and that's Dark Walker...we didn't find your car...it found us..." she added

"You don't know how happy this makes me to see this again" he went, looking at it "That thing there represents the biggest investment this company ever made...and now we can cash in on it..."

Lady M looked at him with a puzzled expression on her masked face, then saw the other three men pull out Guns from inside their suit jackets and aim them at them "too bad it was you who found it...now we got to waste two heroes...no witnesses" he added

Lady M and Dark Walker raised their hands slowly, as the gunmen used the guns to move them away from the car

"This is a huge mistake you are making...don't-cha think that we'd be missed?" Dark walker commented, with a cheesy grin on his face

"Certainly not by our types..." Mr Black went, then squeezed the trigger and shot a round off at him. It hit him right in his chest, by his heart. Dark Walker spun around and dropped to the ground

"DW!" Lady M screamed, and then was also shot at, but her reflexes kicked in and she dived for cover behind the car. A few bullets bounced off the bodywork of the car as they emptied their guns in her direction. Once she counted their rounds, she stood up and pulled out a device that Neil had made for her...a Stun Gun. She aimed it at the first gunman and fired...it shot a bolt of electricity at him, and he dropped to the floor stunned, she then aimed at the second gunman, who was frantically trying to reload his gun, when he got hit by a bolt of electricity and also dropped to the floor, shaking. Lady M then stepped out from behind the car and started walking towards the chairman and the last gunman, and said "This is for Dark Walker..." and squeezed the trigger...but nothing happened. She turned the stun gun towards her and looked at the meter reading on the side...it said 5% recharging. Lady M threw the stun gun at them, then charged at the gunman and knocked him down to the ground with a tackle, winding him. She then got back up and turned her attention to the chairman, who had gotten into the Regal 5000 and tried to start the car up. Nicki's holographic face appeared in the central console and it turned to look at him.

"You are not a nice person" it went, then suddenly the roof opened up, and the seat sent him flying out of the car and he landed hard behind the car. Lady M runs over to him, grabs him by his shirt, and clenches her right hand into a tight ball, and hits him so hard his head flies round to the right, and a cut appears on his face, bleeding. She continues to hit him until his head drops to the side...indicating he was out cold. She drops him to the floor, then gets back up and runs over to Dark Walker

"DW...DW...Please...Don't die...I didn't mean it earlier on...I...I Love you" she goes, then buries her face into his shoulder and pulls him towards her...

DW stirs slightly...and opens his left eye and looks at her holding him tightly, and hearing her sobbing slightly

"I knew I should never have let you do this...I told you it was too dangerous...what do I tell Charley?" she asked no-one

"Tell my mum...she's still the second most important woman in my life..." Dark Walker went quietly

Lady M turned her head towards him, and he could see her eyes were red under her mask from all the tears

"I'm OK...see?" he went, then struggled to get up, and stuck his hand down his jacket and pulled out his metal glasses case with his glasses inside and a bullet hole through it, and opened it up "...but my glasses have bitten the big one"

Lady M looked at him with a mixed expression on her face "I am so angry...and so happy I don't know what to do..."

"Just shut up and kiss me..." DW went, then pulled Lady M towards him and kissed her.

Lady M returned the Kiss, but as she opened her eyes and smiled at DW, she saw the crook that she winded had struggled to his feet, and made his way towards the door at the back. He opened the door, went through and closed it, locking it behind him. Lady M let go of Dark Walker and ran towards the door and tried to open it...but it was locked from the other side. The crook stood there smiling, then pushed a strange device to the glass, with a countdown timer on it...it had 30 seconds on it, then 29, 28, 27...

Lady M ran back towards the car and the crooks, grabbing them and pushing them into the car and shouted "Get in...This place is going to blow!" DW got to his feet and dived into the car. The doors closed and Lady M went "Get us out of here, Nicki"

Nicki went "beginning ignition sequence..."

"Hurry up...!"

"I cannot bypass my ignition sequence" Nicki replied, as the engine turbine whirred into life

"Manual controls" M went, as the wheel, pedals and gear-stick raised to driving position. She then slammed the car into reverse and punched her foot hard down on the accelerator. The rear wheels spun wildly and the car shot backwards toward the roller shutter door, smashing through it...just as the building exploded in front of them, sending debris everywhere...

Part 7

**Where's N.I.C.K.I?**

The car stopped a few feet away from the burning building. M and DW got out of the car, hauling their catch with them. Then a voice and an unmistakable motorcycle engine can be heard coming towards them

"You lose something, you two?" Mischievous asks, as she dumps the third goon and the gate's security guard in a pile on the floor next to the Harlequin

"Thanks Mischievous...was wondering where he went to...but what's up with the guard?" M asked

"He was one of them...the Harlequin showed me he has an outstanding warrant..." she smirked

The sounds of sirens filled the early morning air, as Police and Fire service arrived on the scene. The Police officers took the five men into custody, and Lady M, Mischievous and Dark Walker stood there looking at the building as it was burning, and the Fire Brigade were controlling the blaze. Lady M went "I think we'd better make a move for home base..." she went, then turned around and looked for the car, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Nicki?" she asked, and walked towards where the car had been seen last, but could see no tire marks or signs that the car had been there

"Looks like we're walking home..." Dark Walker went, placing his hand on M's shoulder

"...Or maybe not" M replied, as she spied a familiar face in amongst the officers

"Thanks for the lift back to Quahog, Officer Swanson" M went, as she and Dark Walker got out of the patrol car down on the main Waterfront, away from Meg's Apartment

"No problem, Lady M...although it's unusual to see you without your ride..." Joe replied

"Well...that's the last time I do a good deed and return someone's lost property..." she replied sarcastically. Just then, the radio goes off in the patrol car

"SW 1...come in please..." goes the voice over the radio.

Joe picks up his handset and replied "SW 1...acknowledged"

"Update on situation at Autotech labs... fire officers report that they have found a burnt out shell of a car inside the building, as well as a lot of destroyed equipment. Fire was started deliberately...Over"

"SW 1...Received and understood...over and out" Joe went, putting the handset back down

"We could have told you that, Lt Swanson..." Dark Walker went with a cheesy grin as he closed the back door

"I'll see you around..." he goes, as he pulls off in the patrol car and turns the corner. M and Dark Walker look around, then press the buttons on their watches, changing back into Meg and Neil.

Neil grabs Meg in a hug and gently holds her head into his chest. She smiles and returns the hug

"I thought I lost you..." she went

"I thought I was a goner as well...looks like you'll have to be my guide dog to get me to your place" he replies with a smile on his face "I can barely see without them...Myopia is a pain"

Meg smiles and nods in agreement. He lets go of her, and she does the same, then takes his hand and gently pulls him in the direction of the apartment. As they approached the front of the building, Meg has a shock. Parked outside the front of the building was the Regal 5000, in its original chocolate brown and black colours, but with a new license plate on show... M3G 6RFN.

"What are you doing here...and where did you go to?" she asks the car as she approaches it with Neil in tow. The Regal 5000's glass becomes clear and the window goes down, and the holographic image of Nicki's Virtual face appears

"I am sorry I had to leave you...but I had to make sure that both the police and my creators thought I was destroyed. I cannot belong to them any more...not when I have found my destiny...and people I wish to belong to" Nicki goes, and then a document prints out from a slot on the dashboard. Meg leans in and picks it up and looks at it.

"This is a vehicle registration slip..." Meg went; looking at it "it says that I am the legal owner of..." she trails off, and then looks at the car "you..."

"That is correct; Meg...and my assigned tags register the car to you. I have put them on file with the DMV" Nicki adds "and my anamorphic capabilities mean I can be of use to you as Lady M"

Meg shakes her hand at the car "SHHH...ever hear about keeping secrets?"

"Understood"

Neil looks at Meg as best he can, and goes "you are so lucky"

"At least you get to maintain it from now on..." Meg goes, as she takes his hand again and leads him into the apartment block "Now then...let's go admire your scar..." she adds, closing the door behind them...


End file.
